El Príncipe del Nilo
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Two - Shot UA. Seiya regresa a Tebas pues es mandado a llamar por el faraón; se presume que para nombrarlo Príncipe Heredero, sin embargo su medio hermano amenaza ese nombramiento. ¿Quién de los dos príncipes será el nuevo faraón de Egipto? *Todos los personajes pertencen a Naoko Takeuchi* Portada creada por mi para el reto "Seiya a través del tiempo" del grupo Ladies Kou oficial.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor.**

Advertencia: incesto parcial y desnudos

He tomado como referencia para los escenarios, la terminación de los nombres y la ambientación la novela La Princesa del Nilo de la escritora canadiense Pauline Gedge

* * *

El faraón Artemiswese se encontraba en un dilema; tenía que nombrar a un heredero que fuera digno del trono de Egipto, y aunque su hijo mayor se encontraba en Tebas, mandó a traer desde la frontera a su otro hijo, pues, necesitaba saber quién de los dos tenía la capacidad de gobernar adecuadamente el país, además de cerciorarse que su hermosa hija, la princesa Serenum estaría en buenas manos.

Así pues, el joven príncipe llegó dos días antes de lo previsto, por lo que el faraón le ordenó mantener en secreto su llegada a Tebas, sin embargo, los rumores del arribo del guerrero no se hicieron esperar, y más siendo este un rebelde innato.

\- ¿Para qué crees que el faraón te mandó a llamar? – preguntó Taikiseneb

\- No lo sé. Tal vez para nombrarme Príncipe Heredero – respondió Seiya, mientras lanzaba una jabalina.

El joven príncipe Seiya Kou – Amón era aquél muchacho que hace 8 años atrás dejara la vida de noble para unirse al ejército egipcio, su más grande pasión y que ahora, en la plenitud de sus 20 años, se encontraban en esos instantes en un campo de entrenamiento a los alrededores del palacio, matando el tiempo que tenía libre en exageración junto a sus mejores amigos y acompañantes, Taikiseneb y Yatenubis.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te mandó a llamar para eso? Bien pudo haberlo hecho para mandarte a la frontera sur – le dijo Yatenubis cruzado de brazos – además, tiene a Mamoruthep aquí.

\- Si, tienes razón enano, pero da la casualidad que yo soy su hijo favorito – el pelinegro guiñó un ojo – ahora, ¡ve a ver dónde cayó mi jabalina!

A regañadientes, el platinado corrió hacia la jabalina de su amigo, y desde lejos le gritó que había dado en el blanco.

Seiya gritó jubiloso alzando un brazo; él al igual que sus amigos, llevaban solo puesto un corto faldellín de lino y el poderoso torso desnudo.

Una pechera multicolor colgaba de sus hombros y llevaban el cabello largo atado a una cola baja de caballo.

Solo Seiya portaba brazaletes con una estrella fugaz alada, señal de su condición como príncipe y general del ejército y aretes en forma de luna creciente.

\- Bien hecho, Seiya – le palmeó la espalda el castaño Taikiseneb

\- Gracias Tai – el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa

\- Seiya Kou – Amón – escucharon una gruesa voz – así que lo rumores son ciertos.

Los muchachos se voltearon para descubrir al alto joven recién llegado. De cabello negro igual que Seiya, lo llevaba cubierto con el casco de príncipe. Faldellín corto, brazaletes y pechera completaban el atuendo.

\- Mamoruthep, qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Vienes a darme la bienvenida? – preguntó irónico Seiya, encarando a su hermano.

El moreno príncipe lo miraba fríamente. De hermosas facciones y ojos azul profundo, observaba de arriba abajo al joven de rostro burlón y ojos color zafiro que lo miraba retadoramente. Iba acompañado por cuatro fieles amigos.

\- No te creas muy importante Seiya – Mamoruthep soltó una estrepitosa carcajada – venía a ver cómo te había tratado el ejército estos años.

\- El ejército me ha tratado de maravilla, ¿qué no lo ves? – el pelinegro señaló su bien trabajado cuerpo – o más bien, ¿vienes a ver a tu competencia?

\- ¡Tú no representas competencia para mí! El faraón bien pudo llamarte para hacerte algún encargo. Estando tanto tiempo alejado, ¿qué sabes tú de política?

\- Alteza, ¿hay algún problema? – Yatenubis acababa de acercarse a los príncipes con una actitud a la defensiva. Mamoruthep lo observaba de arriba abajo.

\- Veo que trajiste dos matones del ejército

\- Y tú te haces acompañar por cuatro. ¿De qué te cuidas?

Mamoruthep soltó un gruñido.

\- Me dio gusto verte, Seiya. Y mantente discreto hasta que el faraón anuncie oficialmente tu llegada.

\- Igual me dio gusto verte, Mamo.

El moreno príncipe se retiró del lugar en compañía de sus fieles acompañantes, dejando a los jóvenes parados en medio de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Es un arrogante! – espetó malhumorado el platinado - ¿qué siempre fue así?

Seiya soltó un suspiro – No. Hubo un tiempo en el que nos llevamos bien. Pero después creció y supongo que su madre le metió la idea de que él sería el próximo faraón.

\- Es increíble que ambos lleven la misma sangre – dijo Taikiseneb

\- Lo sé – respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros – solo espero que él no sea el Príncipe Heredero.

SxS

La princesa Serenum se encontraba en sus aposentos, rodeada de sus amigas y damas de compañía.

Ella era la única princesa que el faraón había tenido con la reina, Luna – Nut, pues de todos los embarazos, solo pudo llevar a término el de la princesa. Por lo que, cuando nació, fue consagrada a Amón – Ra.

Por las venas de Serenum corría sangre real pura, al ser hija de la pareja real, por lo que, para legitimar el trono, el Príncipe Heredero debía desposarla.

Estaba charlando animadamente cuando Kelvintut llegó a verla.

\- ¡Qué Amón - Ra todopoderoso y omnipotente bendiga a la Flor de Egipto! –dijo el chico, postrándose ante ella.

\- ¡Kelvintut! – chilló la princesa, levantándose de su litera para correr hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran Su Alteza y los hermosos capullos que la acompañan el día de hoy? – las chicas comenzaron a reír ante el comentario galante del recién llegado.

\- Nos encontramos muy bien Kelvintut – dijo jacarandosa Mina'et.

\- ¿Alguna novedad en Egipto, tú que todo lo oyes? – preguntó Rei – Maat.

\- Si, precisamente, tengo una que a Su Alteza le agradará.

\- Serenum abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario del chico - ¿De qué se trata?

\- Se rumora que el príncipe Seiya Kou – Amón ha regresado a Tebas. Aún no se sabe por qué, pero parece que el faraón lo mandó a llamar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todas.

\- ¿Seiya regresó? – la princesa tomó asiento en un taburete.

\- Eso se dice Alteza, pero no es oficial.

\- Serenum, eso significa que tal vez el príncipe pueda ser nombrado Heredero – señaló Amynmosis

\- Si Seiya es nombrado Príncipe Heredero, no tendrás que casarte con Mamoruthep – dijo Makoto - ank

\- Seiya…- Serenum se llevó las manos al corazón, recordando la última vez que se vieron.

" _Estaban en uno de los amplios pasillos que conectaban los edificios del palacio con las habitaciones y demás zonas._

 _Serenum tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, pues su único amigo de juegos se iría pronto._

 _\- Te voy a extrañar Seiya – dijo con voz entrecortada_

 _\- Yo también Serenum_

 _El niño la sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Enseguida sintió cómo su rostro se coloreaba al toparse con los hermosos ojos zafiro que la miraban con ternura._

 _Aún no podía creer que Seiya nunca se hubiera rapado, como usualmente marcaba la costumbre durante la niñez. Desde que tenía uso de razón, el pelinegro había portado cabellera, y su madre convenció al faraón de que el chico se mantuviera así, llevándolo sujeto a una cola de caballo baja que le llegaba a los hombros._

 _\- ¿No crees que eres aún muy joven para irte? ¡Puedo hablar con papá y convencerlo de que te vayas el próximo año! – chilló con desesperación._

 _\- Sere, ya no somos unos niños. Ambos tenemos 12 años y pronto seremos adultos. Si el faraón quiere que me una al ejército para que aprenda a ser soldado, lo haré. Sabes que es mi pasión._

 _\- Pero me voy a quedar sola – sollozó la princesa_

 _\- Nada de eso. Ahí están las demás niñas y Mamoruthep. Además, te prometo que regresaré._

 _\- ¿De verdad? – el rostro de la princesita se iluminó._

 _\- Te lo prometo – le reafirmó él sonriendo, mientras enderezaba el rubio mechón que colgaba de la afeitada cabeza de la niña y lo acomodaba decorosamente sobre su hombro – cuando regrese, seguramente tu cabello será muy largo y brillante como el sol._

 _\- Seiya – se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del pelinegro – te estaré esperando._

 _\- Gracias, Bombón… – el pelinegro se acercó lentamente, rozándole los labios, cuando su aya lo llamó, interrumpiendo el momento._

 _\- ¡Alteza Seiya! – gritó Kakyuutiti_

 _\- Nos vemos Serenum – Seiya tragó saliva, evidentemente nervioso por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer._

 _\- Que Amón – Ra te proteja._

 _\- A ti también. "_

La rubia tragó saliva, saliendo de su recuerdo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Kelvintut? Necesito verlo.

\- Dicen que aquí en Palacio.

\- Averígualo. Y me concertas una cita con él – ordenó la rubia princesa.

\- ¡Pero princesa! Mientras Faraón no haya hecho el anuncio oficial de su arribo, todo se mantiene en secreto – dijo el muchacho

\- Eso lo hubieras antes de venir con el chisme a Serenum – acotó tranquilamente Rei – Maat.

\- Entonces, la cita será en secreto – Serenum se levantó del taburete – averigua dónde está y me dices para poder verlo antes que mi padre haga el anuncio.

\- Lo que ordene, Alteza – dijo Kelvintut, y haciendo una reverencia, salió del lugar.

SxS

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación del príncipe; Taikiseneb estaba frente al pequeño altar de Amón orando, Yatenubis lanzaba pequeñas flechas hacia la pared mientras Seiya se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su litera.

Se suponía que mientras el Faraón no anunciara su llegada, tendría que permanecer encerrado en sus habitaciones sin que nadie lo viera. Solo un sirviente, so amenaza de muerte, les servía tanto en cuestiones de aseo como de comida y dos Valientes del Rey que custodiaban la puerta eran los únicos que sabían la verdad, pero, el rebelde príncipe había hecho caso omiso a su obligado confinamiento haciendo pequeñas exploraciones furtivas junto a sus amigos, lo que originó los rumores que ahora corrían por toda la ciudad.

Seiya giró el rostro hacia el altar donde el castaño oraba con fervor.

\- Sabes Taikiseneb, si llego a ser faraón, te nombraré Sumo Sacerdote.

El castaño solo enarcó una ceja en señal de contestación, sin interrumpir sus plegarias.

\- ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó Yatenubis, frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a amigo.

El pelinegro se incorporó, recargándose de costado sobre la cama y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano mientras miraba al ceñudo platinado.

\- Tu serás Visir del Sur – le dijo. El platinado asomó una sonrisa y siguió lanzando las flechas a la pared.

En ese instante, los muchachos escucharon un alboroto en la puerta y se pusieron alerta.

Tomando sus dagas, Taikiseneb y Yatenubis se colocaron delante de Seiya; tenían la misión de proteger al príncipe con su vida.

De súbito, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico que aunque los Valientes del Rey lo amenazaban con sus lanzas y lo intentaban frenar, éste no se amedrentó y siguió su camino hasta postrarse a los pies de los tres jóvenes.

\- ¡Que el poderoso Horus lo bendiga y proteja hoy y siempre!

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Seiya - ¿Por qué lo dejaron pasar? – espetó furioso a los soldados.

\- Perdone Alteza, pero en este momento lo sacaremos.

Los Valientes del Rey tomaron al joven de la túnica, dispuestos a echarlo cuando el chico soltó: - La Flor de Egipto le envía saludos, Príncipe Seiya Kou – Amón.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, Seiya abrió los ojos al escuchar aquél apelativo, pues sabía a quién se refería.

\- ¡Suéltenlo! – ordenó

Los soldados dejaron al muchacho libre y salieron de la habitación, mientras Taikiseneb y Yatenubis bajaban la guardia, dejando el paso franco a Seiya, quien se plantó frente al chico de manera intimidante con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó

\- Soy Kelvintut, escriba personal y amigo de la Princesa Serenum Knuum – Amón – se presentó el muchacho – y estoy aquí porque ella pide audiencia con usted. Desea verlo.

Taikiseneb y Yatenubis se tensaron, pues sabían lo delicado de aquel asunto, considerando que la princesa era tratada como una Diosa terrenal y su amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Además de las implicaciones políticas que todo el asunto traía.

Por su parte, Seiya sintió que perdía el aliento al escuchar aquella petición. Desde que había puesto un pie en Tebas, su único deseo era verla, poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?

\- Hay rumores Alteza… y eso llegó a sus reales oídos. Ella desea verlo antes del anuncio de su real padre y es mi obligación hacer todo lo posible para complacerla.

El pelinegro tragó saliva. Si por el fuera, ahora mismo cruzaría el palacio con tal de estar con ella, pero sabía que esa idea era demasiado descabellada.

\- Dile que la espero mañana, aquí en mis aposentos. Después de la cena, cuando las antorchas se hayan encendido.

\- Si Alteza – Kelvintut hizo una reverencia – Pierda cuidado que su mensaje será transmitido a la Diosa Encarnada.

El chico estaba a punto de salir cuando Seiya lo llamó.

\- ¡Kelvintut! Dile que estoy tan ansioso como ella de poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

Kelvintut esbozó una sonrisa y bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, para después salir del lugar.

Taikiseneb y Yatenubis estaban sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de decir? – Lo reprendió el castaño - ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?

\- Si a ese escriba se le da la gana abrir la bocota, el rumor de que estás enamorado de la princesa correrá a lo largo de la Riviera del Nilo y la política del país estará en riesgo – acotó el platinado.

\- Seiya, aquí la doble corona no significa nada cuando es ella la que legitima el trono y eso pondría en peligro tu posible nombramiento.

\- Se perfectamente que lo verdaderamente valioso es su sangre y no la doble corona, y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo – dijo el pelinegro – así que Taikiseneb, pídele mucho a Amón de que el faraón esté a mi favor.

SxS

La noche había caído cuando Serenum se unió a la cena junto a sus amigas.

Se sentó en unos grandes almohadones junto a su madre, la reina Luna – Nut, charlando amenamente mientras la comida era servida.

Su padre se encontraba lejos, encabezando aquel banquete, bebiendo y platicado animadamente con otros nobles mientras Mamoruthep estaba sentado al otro extremo del gran salón rodeado de sus amigos. No le quitaba la vista de encima.

Con un gesto de desagrado, volteo el rostro en señal de rechazo, pues con el regreso de Seiya, su perspectiva y resignación sobre el inminente matrimonio con Mamo había cambiado.

Ansiosa, observó cómo las antorchas eran encendidas, iluminando todos y cada uno de los senderos que había en el palacio, y haciéndole una señal a dos de sus amigas, procedió a excusarse con su madre y retirarse.

Una vez que salieron del salón, Mina'et y Amynmosis le proporcionaron una capa con la cual cubriría su cuerpo y cabeza, y custodiándola, la dirigieron hacia las habitaciones del príncipe.

En el camino se encontraron a Taikiseneb y Yatenubis, quienes se encargarían de vigilar que nadie interrumpiera aquel encuentro.

Amynmosis y Mina'et se quedaron con los guerreros, evidentemente atraídas por ellos, dejando que Serenum llegara sola a las habitaciones.

Cuando por fin llegó ante la gran puerta de madera y oro, se percató que ningún Valiente del Rey se encontraba presente.

Lentamente, la empujo y se introdujo en el lugar.

SxS

La habitación estaba sumida en una penumbra parcial. Solo una ligera antorcha alumbraba la antesala.

Observó el pequeño altar dedicado a Amón y percibió en el aire una mezcla de aceites y hierbas que olían increíblemente bien. Al fondo, en la parte más obscura, se recortaba la silueta de una figura; solo los enormes y profundos ojos zafiro resaltaban en aquella obscuridad, mirándola con interés; se percibía el brillo vivaz en esa mirada.

\- ¿Seiya? – soltó al fin la chica.

Al oír su nombre, aquella figura se levantó imponente, y avanzó con paso seguro hacia el haz de luz.

El corazón de Serenum latía con mayor fuerza a medida que visualizaba al hombre; el torso desnudo y musculoso, la espalda ancha e imponente, el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura… la princesa soltó un leve gemido al ver por fin el rostro de su antiguo compañero de juegos, convertido en un hermoso y atractivo hombre de facciones bien definidas y vivaces.

\- Hola, Serenum – dijo con voz ronca y varonil.

Serenum descubrió su cabeza, dejando a Seiya sin aliento. El hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio trenzado en dos coletas enmarcaba el fino rostro de la chica; sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo, eran grandes y expresivos.

Dos gruesas líneas de khol los delineaba casi hasta las sienes y la boca, pequeña y carnosa, estaba adornada con un sutil bálsamo carmesí.

Una discreta tiara con una gema roja indicaba su condición de Princesa Real de Amón.

\- ¡Amón escuchó mis oraciones y te ha traído hacia mi! – dijo la chica, quien corrió hacia el muchacho que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, estrechándola fuertemente - ¡Te extrañé tanto Seiya!

\- Y yo a ti – dijo él – Tu cabello – el pelinegro había levantado el rostro de la joven y acariciaba la melena rubia – te dijo que a mi regreso sería tan largo y brillante como el sol.

Ella sonrió a pesar de que estaba echa un mar de llanto. El maquillaje comenzaba a correrse.

\- Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado – dijo ella, acurrucándose de nuevo contra el pecho del muchacho – seguramente mi padre te nombrará Príncipe Heredero.

\- No podemos estar tan seguros de eso, Serenum – le respondió, atrayéndola hacia la cama e invitándola a sentarse – cualquier cosa pudo haber hecho que el faraón me mandara a llamar.

\- Pero – la angustia se reflejaba en el rostro de la rubia – no creo que sea tan cruel como para mandar a su hijo a la frontera sur, alejado de todo.

Él acunó tiernamente el rostro que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón. Si bien es cierto que había estado bromeando con ello y pensaba que ese era el motivo por el cual había regresado, no podía dar por sentado nada hasta que Artemiswese dijera lo contrario.

\- Si ese fuera el caso, princesa, ahí está Mamoruthep. ¿Qué él no te agrada? – sonrió de manera melancólica.

\- No – dijo ella con determinación – yo… te amo a ti – la muchacha lo miró con ojos anhelantes.

Seiya se sintió complacido con aquella confesión, pues tenía temor que después de años de distanciamiento, Serenum se hubiera enamorado de Mamoruthep.

\- Yo también te amo Serenum – la volvió a estrechar contra su cuerpo, sintiendo las curvas que se escondían bajo la túnica – te juro que le pediré a los Dioses que me concedan su favor ante Faraón.

Y sin más, se unió a ella en un cálido y ansioso beso, deleitándose con la pasión guardada que la rubia le mostraba, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y Taikiseneb y Yatenubis entraron, lo que provocó que los príncipes se levantaran rápidamente.

\- Alteza – dijo Taikiseneb, haciendo una reverencia a la princesa – es mejor que se retire ahora antes de que se percaten de su ausencia.

\- Sus damas la esperan afuera – dijo Yatenubis.

\- Si – la chica se dirigió al pelinegro – Seiya, ¿Qué día anunciará mi padre tu regreso?

\- Mañana será la celebración.

\- Entonces, te veo mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Bombón.

Y con una sonrisa, Serenum volvió a cubrirse la cabeza y salió apresurada de la habitación.

\- Dime que no se tocaron – el castaño confrontó a Seiya – dime que no la has tocado.

\- ¡Cálmate Taiki! Obviamente, no la _toqué_. Solo la abracé y la besé.

Yatenubis abrió mucho los ojos: - ¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! Tocar a una Mujer Real, aun sea el más mínimo roce es un delito.

\- Si alguien se diera cuenta, serías hombre muerto, aunque seas príncipe y la sangre del Poderoso Horus corra por tus venas – agregó el castaño.

\- Nadie tiene por qué darse cuenta de ello – dijo Seiya – además, esa mujer es mía, me pertenece, porque nos amamos. Ella me lo acaba de confesar.

\- Desgraciadamente para ti, príncipe Seiya – dijo el platinado – el amor que se tengan no es importante cuando la estabilidad política de Egipto está en juego.

* * *

Hola!

Se supone que sería un one shot pero terminó siendo un two shot xD

Espero que les guste esta historia, la cual fui alentada a escribir por Blackbomberwoman sensei n.n

El viernes publico la seguna parte!

No se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares! :*


	2. Chapter 2

El día de la celebración por el regreso del Príncipe Seiya llegó. Desde muy temprano, todos en el palacio iban y venían ultimando detalles, y en la ciudad, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pues todos sabían lo que la inminente llegada del príncipe podía significar.

Faraón estaba complacido de que su hijo estuviera de vuelta, por lo que, en medio de una gran caravana, condujo al príncipe al templo para ser bendecido por Amón.

La gente estaba sorprendida de ver el largo cabello del joven príncipe, pues aunque había aceptado usar casco, no había querido ocultar su azabache melena.

Sin embargo, no había nadie, ni nobles ni plebeyos, que no quedaran encantados con el recién llegado, que además de portar con una belleza extraordinaria, se notaba que era una persona muy carismática y amable, a diferencia del serio Mamoruthep.

Las celebraciones duraron todo el día, y para la noche, se ofreció un gran banquete para agasajar a Seiya.

El gran salón era un recinto con columnatas adornadas con jeroglíficos; estatuas de Amón – Ra y Artemiswese en oro adornaban el lugar, el cual estaba atestado de huéspedes, nobles, cortesanos y amigos de la Familia Real.

Sentados en el piso frente a largos tablones, comenzaron degustar la comida que los esclavos llevaban en grandes platones.

Mamoruthep, en silencio, parecía ser el único en aquella sala que no se sentía a gusto. Veía la desenvoltura natural con la que hermano actuaba en aquel medio, no pareciendo ajeno a la vida noble, como si nunca se hubiera ausentado de palacio, y lo detestaba.

También se percató de las miradas que él y Serenum se dirigían y lo odió por eso. Nunca la princesa lo había mirado como miraba en esos momentos a Seiya, pero esperaba, si Amón así lo concedía, que El Grande lo nombrara Príncipe Heredero y entonces, mandaría a Seiya lo más lejos posible de Tebas y a esa gatita engreída de Serenum le daría una lección, haciéndola gemir su nombre hasta el cansancio.

Todos platicaban entusiasmados, bebían vino y brindaban por la salud del pelinegro cuando los tambores empezaron a sonar.

Un grupo de bailarinas irrumpió en la sala, animando a la concurrencia, abriendo paso a la bailarina principal. Seiya se quedó de una pieza cuando vio que se trataba de Serenum. ¿En qué momento ella había dejado su lugar para salir a bailar?

Ataviada solamente con un faldellín largo y un pectoral de colores, dejando su torso al descubierto y sobrecargado el rostro con maquillaje, la princesa comenzó a mover las caderas y a ondular su cuerpo al compás de los tambores.

El vaivén de sus pechos y el suave movimiento de su cabello suelto tenían embelesados a todos.

El pelinegro gruñó de satisfacción, mientras los presentes alentaban a las chicas seguir bailando y Artemiswese se sentía complacido del baile de su hija.

Mamoruthep miraba aquello en silencio, molesto. Cada minuto que pasaba los odiaba, a uno por ser un estorbo entre él y el trono y a la otra por no amarlo.

Recordó que tiempo atrás eso no fue así.

El moreno fue el primogénito del Faraón con la Segunda Esposa Real, Metalia-tiyi, lo que hizo pensar a todo Egipto que éste sería su sucesor, debido a los inminentes embarazos interrumpidos de la Reina.

Metalia-tiyi le había llenado la cabeza al niño de sus propias ambiciones, diciéndole que probablemente él sería el portador de la doble corona cuando su esposo se marchara con el Dios.

Sin embargo, eso cambio cuando El Grande decidió tomar una Tercera Esposa Real, Teluset, quien quedó embarazada al mismo tiempo que Luna – Nut, cosa que llenó de terror a Metalia – tiyi.

La Reina dio a luz antes que Teluset, y cuando Metalia – tiyi supo que el bebé real era una niña, gritó de júbilo y celebró junto al pequeño Mamo, de 3 años, su inminente triunfo.

Poco le duró el gusto a la mujer, pues a los 3 días del nacimiento de la pequeñita, Teluset dio a luz a un niño sano y vigoroso, que aunque era el segundo hijo, si Faraón lo decidía, podía nombrarlo Príncipe Heredero, haciendo a un lado a su Mamoruthep.

Los tres chicos crecieron juntos, jugaban y se llevaban bastante bien, y el moreno cuidaba de sus hermanos menores, pero a medida que fue creciendo, comenzó a alejarse de ellos, pues tenía que irse preparando (según su madre) para ser digno heredero de su padre.

Cuando Seiya se fue al ejército, Mamo creyó que la doble corona sería suya, al igual que Serenum, aunque la idea de casarse con ella no le gustaba.

La rubia era muy llorona, torpe e infantil, y para él, un intelectual que estudiaba con los sacerdotes, preparándose en política, artes, arquitectura y religión, ella era demasiado simple.

Su perspectiva sobre la princesa cambió cuando ella se convirtió en mujer, poco tiempo después de que Seiya se fuera, pues, cuando volvió a verla, después de un año de estar dedicado a sus estudios, la rubia tenía el cabello por debajo de la nuca, usaba maquillaje y la delgada túnica que la cubría delineaba a la perfección su cuerpo.

Pronto, la princesa comenzó a ser popular en toda Tebas, pues se dejaba ver seguido en compañía de sus damas, iba al templo a orar y había dejado de ser infantil, además, que había tomado gusto por el baile y más de una vez le había tocado verla bailar para los invitados de su padre, moviéndose sensual y subyugantemente, lo que hacía que la deseara cada vez más.

Contaba las semanas y los meses para que su Inmortal Padre lo nombrara heredero y le concediera la mano de Serenum; ansiaba tocarla tanto…

Pero todos sus sueños e ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando supo que Seiya había regresado, y lo más probable era que fuera para ser nombrado heredero.

El sonido de los últimos tamborazos lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, mientras Serenum, con sus últimos movimientos, quedaba agazapada en el suelo.

El lugar retumbó con los aplausos del público, y le dio mucho coraje ver la mirada lobuna de Seiya sobre la rubia, no pudiendo evitar crispar los puños.

\- Su Alteza baila muy bien, ¿no es así? – comentó Kunzitemut mientras aplaudía.

\- No entiendo por qué el faraón se empeña en exponerla de esa manera, siendo ella la futura Divina Consorte – espetó malhumorado Mamoruthep.

\- Es eso Mamo o ¿te molesta que le baile a Seiya en vez de a ti? – agregó User – Neflyte

\- ¡Cállense y vámonos! – ordenó el moreno – no puedo seguir viendo esto.

Y se levantó de su lugar, seguido de sus cuatro inseparables compañeros.

SxS

Después de la celebración por el regreso de Seiya, éste comenzó a dejarse ver cada vez más en público, ganando popularidad; asistiendo a actos protocolarios, en el templo, eventos estado y demás, el nombre del pelinegro estaba en boca de todos, y de norte a sur de Egipto se corría la voz sobre el posible nombramiento del príncipe Seiya como Heredero.

Dos semanas después, aquello se volvió una realidad. El faraón nombró oficialmente Príncipe Heredero a Seiya y le dio la mano de la princesa Serenum en matrimonio.

Felices, los muchachos se encontraron en un oasis cerca del Nilo, lejos de las miradas curiosas, donde pudieran demostrarse el amor que se tenían.

\- Serenum, ya soy Príncipe Heredero

\- Lo sé Seiya, y eso me hace tan feliz.

\- ¿De verdad estás feliz, Bombón? – el muchacho le rodeo la cadera y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Claro que si – le respondió ella con una sonrisa

\- Ahora ya puedo cortejarte y tocarte sin temor – le dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro para besarla.

SxS

Mamoruthep se encontraba en sus habitaciones, pensando.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de impedir que Seiya fuera coronado, de estropearle su ascenso al trono y quitarle a Serenum, así que ideó un plan.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocar a una Mujer Real, más que su prometido y futuro esposo, por lo que, pensó en secuestrar a la princesa y manchar su honor.

Si la hacía suya, Faraón tendría que casarla con él, y al ser la única Mujer Real para asegurar el trono, tendría que nombrarlo Príncipe Heredero y mandar a Seiya de nuevo al frente del ejército.

Una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en el atractivo rostro y mandó a llamar a sus fieles compañeros.

A la noche siguiente, entrarían a las habitaciones de la princesa y la secuestrarían, llevándosela al desierto, donde, una vez hubiera tenido relaciones con ella, regresarían obligando al faraón a nombrarlo Príncipe Heredero.

Una siniestra carcajada salió de la boca de Mamoruthep, y con ese plan en mente, esperó a que fuera la noche siguiente.

SxS

Serenum dormía tranquilamente en su habitación cuando escuchó un barullo en la sala de estar que dividía la estancia.

Envolviéndose en una túnica, la princesa se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta para saber qué ocurría cuando intempestivamente unos hombres con turbantes que les cubrían el rostro y faldellines cortos irrumpieron en el lugar.

Asustada, empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero antes de que los Valientes del Rey llegaran, los hombres ya la habían tomado prisionera y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el desierto.

SxS

\- ¡¿Cómo que la han secuestrado?! – le gritó Artemiswese a Heliosmenkh, comandante de los Valientes del Rey.

Se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono. Artemiswese llevaba el faldellín de dormir, mientras que Luna – Nut, envuelta en una túnica, estaba sentada en un cojín a los pies del trono mientras era consolada por una de sus damas.

En el recinto también se encontraban Taikiseneb, Yatenubis, y Seiya, atentos a lo que indicara Faraón. Éste último estaba sumamente desesperado por la inminente desaparición de su prometida.

\- Mis soldados me informaron que unos bandidos irrumpieron en los aposentos de la princesa. Al parecer, tomaron el camino que se dirige al desierto – dijo Heliosmenkh

\- Es preciso que encuentren pronto a mi hija. ¡Ella es la única Hija Real que existe y sabes lo que significa! – espetó el faraón.

\- Lo sé Majestad – contestó el comandante – Por Ra que encontraremos a la princesa y la traeremos sana y salva.

En ese momento, el príncipe se dirigió hasta el faraón, hincándose ante él.

\- Poderoso Horus, permíteme ir a buscar a la princesa Serenum. Sabes que soy el mejor estratega de tu invencible ejército. ¡Necesito ir por ella! – chilló con desesperación.

\- Bien príncipe. Tienes permiso para ir. Toma a tus hombres y ve con el comandante. Demuestra que eres un digno Príncipe Heredero.

Seiya, Taikiseneb y Yatenubis bajaron la cabeza a modo de reverencia, mientras Heliosmenkh, cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho, hizo una reverencia al faraón y salió del lugar seguido del Príncipe Heredero y los otros dos jóvenes.

SxS

\- Serenum – dijo el moreno, acercándose a gatas a la princesa que se encontraba agazapada en una esquina de la tienda en la cual la tenía.

\- ¡No me toques!

\- ¿Por qué no princesa? Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que él – le dijo, entornando los ojos con malicia.

\- ¡Él no me ha tocado! – le gritó furiosa - ¿Qué pretendes?

El campamento provisional que el Príncipe Mamoruthep había instalado para su fechoría se encontraba cerca del Valle de los Reyes. Fuera de la tienda, sus cuatro fieles seguidores y un grupo de hombres simpatizantes del príncipe se encontraban haciendo guardia.

\- ¡Pretendo que el faraón cambie de opinión y me nombre a mí Príncipe Heredo! – le espetó

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

Mamoruthep ladeó la cabeza, mirándola divertido. Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Veo que sigues siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre, solo que con una belleza increible – se relamió los labios – si te hago mía, al faraón no le quedará otra opción que cederme el trono, para recuperar tu "manchado honor"

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame Mamoruthep!

Pero el príncipe no hizo caso, y soltando una fría carcajada, la besó a la fuerza mientras la atraía contra sí.

SxS

Seiya y compañía cabalgaban rápidamente siguiendo las huellas que los malhechores habían dejado. Sus pasos los dirigieron hasta el Valle de los Reyes.

Enseguida divisaron al grupo de hombres que esperaban fuera de la tienda a que su líder cometiera su cobarde fechoría para poder retornar al palacio cuando fueron atacados por los soldados del faraón.

El escuchar los gritos provenientes de la tienda enardeció la sangre de Seiya, quien de inmediato supo lo que el traidor de su hermano estaba planeando.

Mientras sus hombres luchaban contra los esbirros de Mamoruthep y le cubrían la espalda, el pelinegro se introdujo en la casa de campaña.

Serenum estaba debajo del moreno, gritando y tratando de liberarse mientras éste, inmovilizándole las piernas con su imponente tamaño, trataba de penetrarla.

Seiya lo jaló del cabello, logrando separarlo de la rubia y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, mientras la chica horrorizada, se cubría con la manta.

\- ¡Eres un enfermo Mamoruthep! – le gritaba Seiya mientras lo golpeaba

\- ¡Tú me quitaste lo que me pertenecía! ¡Era justo que lo tomara de ésta manera! – decía el moreno, tratando de defenderse.

\- ¡Seiya por favor no lo mates! – sollozaba Serenum – Recuerda que es un príncipe. ¡Es mejor que mi padre lo juzgue!

Taikiseneb y Yatenubis entraron a la tienda, separando a ambos príncipes. Una vez estuvieron todos capturados y asegurándose que Serenum estaba a salvo, regresaron al palacio.

SxS

Estando en el palacio, el faraón mandó a matar a todos los traidores que participaron en el secuestro de la princesa, incluyendo a los cuatro jóvenes compañeros del príncipe, que aunque se trataban de nobles, debían cumplir con su castigo por haber atentado contra la Hija de Amón.

En cuanto a Mamoruthep, su condición de príncipe y el hecho de que por sus venas corriera sangre real impedían que fuera condenado a muerte, sin embargo, el faraón optó por exiliarlo del país, aunque Metalia – tiyi hubiera abogado por su hijo.

Después de aquel acontecimiento, el príncipe Seiya y la princesa Serenum fueron al templo para contraer matrimonio, bajo la protección eterna de Amón.

En los días posteriores, la gran celebración por la coronación del nuevo faraón tuvo lugar en medio de una regocijante fiesta, que se extendió por todo lo largo y ancho del país.

El día de la coronación, el pelinegro vistió un faldellín corto con la estrella alada con cola impresa en él, un pectoral de colores y un birrete negro con dorado.

Cuando fue investido como faraón, el birrete fue sustituido por la doble corona (por supuesto, Seiya no se cortó el cabello) y Artemiswese en persona le colocó en sus manos el cayado y el mosquero, simbolizando con esto que cedía su poder al nuevo Horus.

Serenum llevaba una túnica semitransparente ajustada, pectoral de colores y el cabello suelto. Fue coronada con una tiara que tenía una cobra erguida, señal de su nuevo papel como Divina Consorte y Reina de Egipto.

Así, un nuevo imperio había surgido, gobernado por el gran faraón Seiya – Kou Amón, perteneciente a la XVIII dinastía del antiguo Egipto, trayendo paz y estabilidad al reino del Nilo.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno con esto termino El Príncipe del Nilo, espero que les haya gustado porque sinceramente si me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo xD

Gracias a Kamisumi Shirohoshi por su review y a May Lindemann, Rossy Kou y Rosalie Rowen por sus comentarios vía facebook.

Nos leemos muy pronto Bombones! Besos estelares! :*


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Seiya y Serenum se encontraban viajando en una caravana rumbo a Menfis, donde visitarían al Gran Visir del Norte para arreglar unos asuntos de Estado. Lo que Serenum no sabía es que realmente ese no era el motivo de aquél peculiar viaje.

Mientras descansaban en un oasis, Seiya bajó de su carro y ordenó que les dieran de comer y beber a los caballos antes de ir y acomodarse en la litera de su esposa a descansar un rato.

\- ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea viajar en estos momentos? – preguntó la rubia quien se encontraba en brazos de su esposo en esos momentos

\- ¡Claro que sí Bombón! ¿Por qué no habría sido buena idea?

\- Pues, acabas de subir al trono y no creo que a papá le haya gustado que ya salieras de viaje tan pronto.

\- Pero Bombón este es un viaje muy importante donde tengo que arreglar asuntos con el Visir del Norte, además, Taikiseneb y Yatenubis harán muy buen trabajo como regentes en mi ausencia.

\- Pues si pero, ¿no crees que Mina'et y Amynmosis los distraigan? – preguntó la rubia quien había puesto sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro para encararlo.

\- Tal vez Yatenubis ande un poco loco con Mina'et, pero confío cien por ciento en la seriedad y buen juicio de Taikiseneb – le respondió el muchacho sonriente.

 _Mientras tanto en Tebas…_

\- ¡Oh por Amón Tai! ¡Sigue, sigue! – gemía Amynmosis, quien se encontraba recargada sobre uno de los pilares que flanqueaban el salón de estrategias.

\- ¡Eres tan hermosa Amynmosis! – bufaba Taikiseneb quien arremetía con salvaje frenesí contra su peliazul mujer.

 _De vuelta al oasis…_

\- Mmm bueno, tienes razón, Taikiseneb siempre ha sido muy centrado y Amynmosis le ayudará tomar buenas decisiones mientras no estemos en Tebas – sonrió la rubia

\- Yo siempre tengo razón bella Flor de Egipto – Seiya le dio un tierno beso a Serenum – Bueno, creo que es hora de reanudar nuestro viaje.

Después de andar unas cuantas jornadas más, la caravana por fin llegó a Menfis, donde ya los esperaba Haru –Ka – Ra, Visir del Norte, para darles una cálida bienvenida y conducir a la Pareja Real a su hogar donde los alojaría.

\- ¡Que Amón – Ra le de vida eterna poderoso Toro de Maat! – saludó el rubio cenizo mientras se postraba a los pies de Seiya, quien ya había descendido de su carro.

\- Haru –Ka – Ra me da gusto verte – saludó alegremente el pelinegro – espero que ya tengas todo preparado.

\- ¡Por supuesto Majestad! – guiñó el rubio cenizo.

En ese instante, esclavos del visir se acercaron a los viajeros para ayudarlos y empezar a dirigirlos al pequeño palacio donde vivían el visir y su esposa. Serenum bajó de la litera y decidió subir al carro en el cual su esposo se transportaba. Haru – Ka – Ra iba a la par del faraón trotando en un caballo.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje para usted y la hermosa Flor de Egipto?

\- Para mí fue normal. Estoy acostumbrado a largas jornadas de camino pero para mi hermosa reina – Seiya abrazó a Serenum mientras se colocaba las riendas del caballo en la cintura – fue bastante cansado.

\- Su Majestad no tiene de que preocuparse. En cuanto lleguemos a mi hogar, la Diosa tendrá el descanso que se merece.

Pronto llegaron a una hermosa construcción con columnatas y terrazas, el cual parecía un pequeño palacio, hogar de Haru – Ka – Ra, Visir del Norte.

\- ¡Majestades gracias por bendecir nuestro hogar con su presencia! – dijo Michirura, la esposa de Haru –Ka – Ra.

\- Gracias a ustedes por recibirnos en su hogar – contestó Seiya.

\- Majestad – dijo la mujer de cabello aguamarina, dirigiéndose a Serenum – una dama como usted debe estar cansada, por favor sígame.

Serenum descendió del carro, se despidió de su esposo y caminó junto a Michirura.

\- Tu hogar es muy bonito Michirura – decía Serenum mientras observaba la arquitectura del lugar.

\- Muchas gracias Flor de Egipto, pero esto no se compara en nada a la grandeza del Palacio Faraónico en Tebas.

\- Espero muy pronto puedan ir a visitarnos.

\- Claro Majestad. De hecho eso íbamos a hacer, pero El Grande insistió en venir hacia aquí – la mujer se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Seiya quiso venir para acá? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

\- Sí así es – le contestó, mientras entraban a una estancia la cual estaba al aire libre y solo era cubierta por grandes telas de gasa.

\- Este pequeño oasis – comentó Michirura – es nuestro lugar favorito de relajación. El estanque está conectado directamente con las aguas del Nilo.

\- ¡Es precioso! – respondió la reina, mientras se maravillaba con aquel pequeño paraíso de frescas aguas y lleno de plantas de la región; la arquitectura del lugar era exquista y las columnas que sostenían las telas eran adornadas con jeroglíficos.

La esposa del Visir invitó a Serenum a adentrarse en aquél estanque, mientras ésta se desnudaba y bajaba los escalones hasta quedar completamente sumergida.

\- Señora, puede estar aquí todo el tiempo que necesite. Enseguida mandaré a una esclava para que frote aceites en su cuerpo. Su habitación está en el primer pasillo a la derecha – señaló la mujer antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Mi habitación? – preguntó Serenum contrariada – creí que Seiya y yo…

\- Así lo dispuso Faraón. El banquete en su honor será al ocaso – y dicho esto, la dama se retiró.

SxS

Serenum despertó justo al ocaso, y en todo el rato que había estado descansando, Seiya no había ido a verla. Un poco molesta, se vistió con una túnica corta de lino, pectoral de colores y se hizo tejer el cabello con trenzas y gemas. Se colocó un brazalete de Ank en el brazo y una vez estuvo maquillada y perfumada con esencias florales, se dirigió al amplio comedor de sus anfitriones.

Cuando llegó al lugar y el heraldo la anunció, todos los concurrentes se postraron ante ella y observó que su esposo ya se encontraba en el lugar. Con paso seguro, caminó a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

\- ¿Bombón estas molesta? – preguntó Seiya un tanto sorprendido de que Serenum no le hablara. – Bombón te estoy hablando.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le espetó enojada, tratando de disimular.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos habitaciones diferentes?

\- Bueno Bombón, yo…

Pero Seiya no tuvo que responder, pues en ese momento comenzaron a circular los esclavos llevando los platones de comida, salvándole el pellejo al faraón.

SxS

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir y Serenum casi no veía a su esposo. Se entretenía con Michirura y sus damas de compañía pero ella quería estar con Seiya, el cual, por cierto, seguía sin compartir habitación con la rubia, y ésta no se explicaba por qué.

Cada que preguntaba por él, Haru – Ka – Ra le decía que estaba ocupado pero que muy pronto estría con ella, y de eso ya eran tres días.

Una noche, Serenum se encontraba cepillando su cabello antes de dormir cuando Michirura entró a su habitación con dos sirvientas.

\- Michirura, ¿Qué sucede?

. Disculpe que la moleste a esta hora Majestad – dijo la mujer, con la cabeza inclinada – pero su majestad le envía estos obsequios.

La muchacha se levantó de su taburete y se dirigió rápidamente a la mujer y las esclavas. Tomó un gran tarro de alabastro sellado, una fina tela y cintillas de gemas preciosas.

\- ¿Seiya mandó esto para mí? – preguntó sorprendida

\- Si así es, y ordena que la arreglemos enseguida. El faraón desea que la maquillemos para que se dirija a sus aposentos de inmediato.

La chica aceptó y las hábiles esclavas comenzaron a pintar con trazos gruesos y delineados el cuerpo desnudo de la reina, mientras ajustaban aquella tela a su cadera con el cintillo de gemas, el cual, solo tapaba las partes íntimas de la rubia.

Maquillaron el rostro y colocaron la otra cintilla de gemas alrededor de la frente de la chica. Una vez lista, Serenum se dirigió al cuarto de Seiya.

Al abrir la puerta de doble hoja, Serenum se quedó sorprendida ante lo que vio; finas telas de gasa colgaban de las paredes y rodeaban la cama matrimonial a modo de cortina, almohadones de colores estaban esparcidos cerca del lecho, las antorchas iluminaban tenuemente aquél lugar y un aroma de esencias aromáticas llegó a su nariz.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era el aspecto que Seiya presentaba: estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, vestido con una sencilla túnica y brazaletes dorados. De ahí en fuera, no llevaba nada más. Su aspecto era muy humilde en comparación al de ella.

En ese momento, no era el poderoso faraón, sino simplemente Seiya.

\- Seiya, ¿pero qué…?

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe y el pelinegro se postró a los pies de su esposa.

\- Hermosa Flor de Egipto.

\- Seiya por favor – Serenum estaba ruborizada – levántate. Yo soy la que se debe postrar ante ti, ¡tu eres el faraón!

\- Yo en estos momentos solo soy un humilde hombre que tiene la fortuna de estar frente a una Diosa Encarnada – le respondió, alzando la cabeza – además, esto no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

Y con una sonrisa, el pelinegro se incorporó para dirigirse hacia su esposa y atraerla hacia el gran lecho.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- Mi amada Serenum, después de lo que sucedió en el desierto y mi inminente ascenso al trono, no hemos estar juntos como Amón manda, así que planee todo esto solo para honrarte.

\- ¿Todo lo planeaste para mi? – estaba sonrojada.

\- Si Bombón, y discúlpame por mostrarme tan distante en estos últimos días, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto – él acunó su rostro entre sus manos – te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti, te amo.

Seiya se acercó al rostro de la rubia, dándole un tierno beso que poco a poco subía de intensidad mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello.

Rápidamente, las manos de él viajaron a lo largo de la desnuda espalda para situarse en las femeninas caderas, al tiempo que descendía por el mentón y bajaba hasta internarse en el cuello de ella.

\- Faraón…- gimió ella – te vas a ensuciar de maquillaje

\- No me importa – contestó él con voz apenas audible – yo mandé a que te pintaran y yo me encargaré de despintarte.

Seiya la recostó en el lecho mientras iba recorriendo el cuerpo de su mujer, haciéndola estremecer ante sus caricias, al tiempo que disfrutaba de la belleza exótica de ella.

Amaba cada uno de los centímetros de su piel, su tacto, su aroma, su voz… amaba escucharla gemir implorándole que aliviara su necesidad, haciéndolo sentir poderoso y vivo.

La respiración de Serenum comenzaba a ser entrecortada, en respuesta a las caricias proporcionadas por Seiya, mientras él recorría su cuerpo con tiernos y sensuales besos.

\- No sabes cuánto me excita verte así – le dijo él, también agitado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo mi amor – le respondió ella apenas en un susurro, antes de que su boca se viera atrapada por los labios del pelinegro.

Los dedos del hombre viajaron lentamente por los senos de ella, haciéndola soltar leves gemidos, para después acercar sus labios y prenderse de ellos.

Serenum se movía sugestivamente al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de su esposo, acrecentando su deseo.

Mientras se entretenía succionando sus pechos alternadamente, los dedos de Seiya viajaron hasta la calidez de la rubia, internándose en ella.

Serenum arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito al percibir la deliciosa sensación que la estimulación de los dedos de su esposo le causaba.

\- Mi hermosa Reina del Nilo – le decía él mientras la miraba con profundo amor al tiempo que sus dedos seguían explorando y jugueteando la femenina calidez.

\- Seiya…ah…

Seiya se incorporó, deshaciéndose de la estorbosa túnica para quedar completamente desnudo ante su esposa y mostrando su evidente erección sin ningún pudor.

\- Faraón, sí que está usted muy bien dotado – señaló ella con picardía mientras se relamía los labios al tiempo que recorría con la vista el masculino cuerpo.

\- Egipto tiene que ser gobernado por un verdadero Toro – dijo él con el ego engrandecido.

El pelinegro reptó hasta la rubia, colocándose sobre ella para besarla, al tiempo que le quitaba el taparrabo que la cubría y la dejaba desnuda y libre para él.

\- Que hermosa es Su Majestad – decía, al tiempo que se colocaba entre sus piernas.

\- Seiya – un ligero pánico se reflejó en los hermosos ojos celestes de la muchacha, no pasando desapercibido para él.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bombón?

\- Por favor, sé cuidadoso, tengo… miedo…

\- No tienes nada que temer – le respondió él, dándole un beso en la frente – yo siempre te voy a cuidar.

Y dicho eso, tierna y delicadamente la tomó entre sus brazos y se introdujo en ella, despacio, muy despacio…

Serenum se sujetó de sus hombros, soltando un grito ante aquella dolorosa sensación de ser invadida, pero él le decía palabras tranquilizadoras y trataba de hacerlo lo más delicado que podía.

\- Seiya – sollozó ella, mirándolo a los ojos

\- Te amo Serenum – le respondió él – te amo

Una vez que lograron estar unidos, Seiya comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que poco a poco la rubia se acostumbrara a él para que el dolor fuera reemplazado por el placer.

Aumentando cada vez el ritmo, Seiya embestía a Serenum, haciendo que ella disfrutara el hacer el amor con él.

La habitación se cargó de una oleada electrizante; todo desapareció a su alrededor, todos los títulos y demás situaciones se esfumaron, dejando solo a un hombre y una mujer que en ese momento se juraban amor eterno, en esta vida y en la siguiente.

Pronto, sintieron que estaban a punto de estallar, Serenum se aferró a Seiya mientras éste la embestía rápido, hasta que no pudieron más.

Ambos sintieron como sus almas se unían en una sola, disfrutando el orgasmo del que acababan de ser presa.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Serenum estalló en un llanto sentimental que espantó a su esposo, pues creyó que le había hecho daño.

\- Bombón, ¿Qué tienes? – jadeó él, preocupado y sudoroso.

Pero ella no contestaba. Simplemente se enterró en su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente

\- Bombón, respóndeme, ¿te hice daño? ¿te lastimé? – acunó tiernamente su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No Seiya – gimió – lo que pasa es que… fue demasiado hermoso. ¡Te amo tanto!

\- ¡Oh Bombón! Yo también te amo – le dijo, al tiempo que la acunaba entre sus brazos y salía poco a poco de ella, dispuesto a disfrutar la relajación post sexual de la que a comenzaban a ser presa.

SxS

Después de una larga luna de miel de tres meses, Seiya y Serenum volvieron a Tebas.

Un grupo de nobles y sirvientes, así como el pueblo, recibían en compañía de Yatenubis y Taikiseneb a los recién llegados reyes.

Mientras las amigas y damas de compañía de Serenum la abordaban, Taikiseneb y Yatenubis se dirigieron a Seiya.

\- Vaya, si que disfrutaste de unas "largas vacaciones" antes de adentrarte completamente en tu cargo – dijo el platinado, al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de su amigo y soberano.

\- Tenía que relajarme y disfrutar a mi esposa antes de concentrarme en la política – respondió sonriente el pelinegro

\- Y por lo visto te la pasaste muy bien. Tu sonrisa lo dice todo – agregó Taikiseneb.

\- Si, y debo admitir que espero muy pronto mi hermosa Serenum me dé un heredero.

Los tres amigos rieron y caminaron hacia el interior del palacio.

\- Bueno, ahora que has regresado, supongo que no tardaré en irme a Abu Simbel – comentó Yatenubis

\- Así es. No quisiera que te fueras, pero eres el Visir del Sur.

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que quiero tu bendición para llevar a Mina'et al templo lo más pronto posible. No quiero irme solo.

Seiya se volvió sorprendido hacia su amigo

\- ¡Por supuesto que tienes mi bendición Yatenubis! ¡Organizaremos tus esponsales cuánto antes! Felicidades

\- Gracias – respondió feliz el platinado

\- Bueno, yo quiero comentarte Seiya que Amynmosis está embarazada.

\- Pero si no perdiste el tiempo, sacerdote – el pelinegro enarcó una ceja ante la noticia de su amigo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo perdió! – espetó Yatenubis – se la pasaron como conejos, en todos lados que podían lo hacían, ¡era de esperarse que tu mujer quedara embarazada!

Taikiseneb simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado.

\- Bueno, ya, ya, que para eso se la di como esposa – los calmó Seiya – me da gusto que ambos estén haciendo su vida y les agradezco por tomar la regencia en mi ausencia. Tai, espero que podamos emparentar en cuanto nazcan nuestros hijos.

\- Gracias Seiya – dijo el castaño sonriente.

\- Pero, necesitas asegurar el trono – señaló Yatenubis

\- ¡No importa! Mi hijo será de sangre real pura, así que sea niño o niña, el trono estará asegurado, así que con cualquiera de los dos podré emparentar en caso de que tenga uno o varios hijos – respondió alegremente el pelinegro.

Tiempo después, la reina dio a luz a un pequeño niño rubio, con el cual el trono quedó asegurado.

Taikiseneb y Amynmosis tuvieron dos varoncitos y Yatenubis y Mina'et se casaron y tuvieron a una hermosa niña rubia de ojos verdes la cual comprometieron con el pequeño príncipe, hijo del Faraón y la Divina Consorte, asegurando así el trono de Egipto.

Fin

* * *

Hola!

Bueno aquí está el epilogo que Blackbomberwoman sensei me pidió :p espero que les guste y ahora si con esto cierro esta histora.

No me olvido de que me han pedido continuación de Not gonna get us, y lo haré, solo que aun no encuentro la canción adecuada xD

Por cierto, en la parte donde maquillan a Serenum para que vaya a la habitación de Seiya, me basé en el arreglo de Anaksunamun de la peli La Momia :D (si no la han visto, se las recomiendo o pueden googlearla n.n )

Me despido Bombones, y no olviden pasar por mi página en facebook, pueden encontrarme como Gabiusa Kou.

Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios y nos leemos muy pronto con un nuevo fic, besos estelares! :*


End file.
